Give me Another chance (Sequel Give me 5 minutes)
by Chlorin
Summary: Ingatkan Shikamaru, jika suatu hari Ia kembali mencintai seseorang, Ingatkan untuk tak terlalu mencintai orang itu, ingatkan untuk tak terlalu percaya pada orang itu, ingatkan bahwa ada kemungkinan suatu hari orang itu akan berpaling, ingatkan bahwa Tuhan ada, bahwa bisa saja orang itu bukan jodohnya. Tolong ingatkan, agar rasa sakit yang tengah menderanya tak kembali berulang.


Disclaimer: Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Note: Lebih baik baca sambil denger lagu 'If I love you again' By Chanyoel and Chen EXO dan kalian harus tahu arti liriknya

"Shika..." Sapa sebuah suara

"Shikamaru" suara itu kembali terdengar

"Nanas" nada suara itu semakin tinggi

...

"RUSA PEMALAS BANGUN BAKA" Teriakan membahana, sontak membuat pemuda yang dari tadi namanya disebut membuka mata. Sejenak netranya, menatap si penghasil suara yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mendokusei, Ino" Lirih sang pemuda, kembali memeluk guling dan menutup mata.

"Jangan tidur lagi, Shika. Aku ingin cerita"

"Hn... cerita saja" Ucap shikamaru, matanya sepertinya kembali akan tertutup

"shika"

"Hn"

"aku tidak mau masuk universitas" gumam Ino, tapi terdengar jelas di telinga Shikamru

"kenapa?" shikamaru yang tadinya tertidur, bangun dan telah dalam posisi duduk di samping Ino

"kau tahu shika, nilaiku tak mungkin dan biarpun aku belajar keras…..aku takkan bisa" ucap Ino, sambil menatap mata kelam shikamaru

"aku bisa membantumu Ino" balas Shikamaru sambil mengusap pelan kedua tangan Ino. Shikamaru sangat ingin agar Ino bisa masuk di universitas yang sama dengannya, agar mereka punya lebih banyak waktu bersama.

"kau tak mengerti shika. Walaupun aku lulus, aku tak akan menikmatinya karena itu bukan passionku" Ucap Ino, masih membujuk pria di depannya. Shikamaru bukannya tak tahu, Ino punya keinginan lain, keinginan yang tak diinginkan shikamaru.

"to the point Ino, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" shikamaru langsung bertanya. Ino terdiam, masih berusaha menyelami mata kelam shikamaru, berharap kali ini pria itu mendengarkannya. Beberapa detik mereka lalui, hanya dengan saling menatap hingga Ino menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama ke tangan shikamaru.

"tidak, Ino" shikamaru berucap bahkan sebelum mebaca kartu nama tersebut

"mereka memberikanku kesempatan shika. Mereka bahkan telah menyiapkan kontraknya" ucap Ino, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan shikamaru, berharap pria itu luluh.

Pembicaraan seperti ini bukan pembicaraan yang pertama, Ino telah mengutarakan keinginannya bahkan sejak mereka memulai ujian akhir SMA dan dibalas dengan ucapan 'tidak' oleh shikamaru. Ino tak ingin masuk Universitas seperti shikamaru dan temannya yang lain, Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang dia suka dan belajar bukanlah hal yang disukai seorang Ino.

Pada kesempatan yang sama, kakaknya Deidara menawarkan Ino menjadi seorang model dan salah satu agency ternama di Konoha telah merekrutnya, tinggal menandatangani kontrak dan Ino akan diorbitkan. Tapi apa? Shikamaru tak menyetujui sedikitpun ide tersebut, Ia bahkan menolak keras dengan berbagai alasan dan Ino tak ingin melanjutkan tanpa persetujuan shikamaru, kekasihnya.

"shika" Ino kembali berucap dengan nada memelas, tangannya merangkul lengan shikamaru

"sekali tidak, tetap tidak Ino" balas Shikamaru, tanpa memandang akuamarin Ino yang mulai meredup. Mereka kembali terdiam, Ino telah melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Shikamaru, tak ada lagi kontak antara mereka berdua.

"aku bukannya tak ingin Ino, tapi aku tak suka mempertontonkan tubuh kekasihku dihadapan orang lain" shikamaru memberi alasan, benar Ia sangat tak suka fakta tersebut. Salahkan dirinya yang harus jatuh cinta pada wanita secantik dan seseksi Ino.

"Shika, aku hanya jadi model biasa, bukan model majalah porno" Ino mengelak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang shikamaru sangat protektif terhadap Ino, Ia akan mengomentari setiap pakaian yang dipakai ino, gadis itu hanya boleh berpakaian terbuka di depan shikamaru.

"tetap saja, aku tak suka"

"Dewasalah, shika. Mereka hanya bisa melihat, tapi mereka takkan bisa menyentuhku, aku hanya milikmu" Ino kembali berucap, tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan shikamaru.

"kau akan sibuk, Ino dan kau takkan punya waktu untukku" shikamaru kembali berucap, namun kali ini dengan nada pelan, mata kelam menatap akuamarin Ino, tangannya juga membalas genggaman gadis itu. Ino tersenyum

"aku akan selalu meluangkan waktuku untukmu, shika. Bagaimana kalau hari minggu? setiap malam minggu sampai malam senin kau bisa memilikiku sepuasmu. Hm bagaimana?" shikamaru terdiam

"kau tahu, kalau kita terlalu sering bertemu, kau atau aku akan bosan dan itu tak bagus untuk hubungan kita" shikamaru masih terdiam, Ino mempererat genggamannya

"selain hari minggu, kalau aku kosong pasti aku akan datang dan kita bisa kencan" ucapan Ino berlanjut, detik kemudian shikamaru menghela nafas keras

"mendokusei Ino, tapi kau harus janji setiap malam minggu kau sudah harus ada disini" Ino memeluk shikamaru, sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"aku janji, Aku akan memberi pelayanan yang memuaskanmu, shika-sama" goda Ino sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Ditatapnya mata kelam pria itu, detik kemudian Ino langsung menyerang shikamaru hingga shikamaru berbaring dengan Ino yang menindihnya. Dikecupnya bibir shikamaru hingga pria itu membalasnya dan mereka saling melumat hingga keduanya kehabisan nafas. Selanjutnya, bibir Ino mengecup telinga shikamaru dan turung ke rahang pria itu. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, satu persatu kancing kemeja shikamaru telah terlepas hingga menampakkan tubuh sixpack sang nanas.

"apa kita akan melakukannya disini?" tanya Ino dengan wajah sayu, pertanda kalau gadis itu sudah sangat terangsang.

Semenjak Ino menyatakan perasaanya satu tahu lalu yang berakhir dengan hilangnya keperawanan Ino, sex menjadi salah satu aktivitas wajib mereka. Awalnya mereka melakukannya di rumah shikamaru hingga kepergok shikaku, ayah shikamaru. Shikaku tidak memarahi mereka, hanya menasehati agar mereka bermain aman, shikaku tidak ingin Ino hamil di luar nikah. Meskipun begitu, shikamaru tak suka melakukan sex bila dirumah ada kedua orang tuanya, rasanya Ia tak benar-benar puas memiliki Ino. Sex di rumah Ino, adalah pilihan yang tak pernah terpikirkan, Inoichi tentu mengetahui bahwa keduanya berpacaran hanya saja terlalu merepotkan untuk shikamaru, jika keduanya kedapatan sehingga shikamaru lebih suka melakukannya dihotel, Ia dapat memiliki Ino sepuasnya, bercinta dengan gadis itu hingga Ino tidak bisa berjalan.

"mendokusei, sepertinya aku harus benar-benar menyewa apartmen" ucap shikamaru sambil kembali mengancing kemejanya yang telah dibuka Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum, lalu mengikuti Shikamaru keluar kamarnya.

Ino tak tahu harus menyebutnya apa, pecandu sex atau sex addict sepertinya julukan yang bagus untuk seorang shikamaru. Pria itu sangat sangat sangat kuat dan ahli dalam sex, pernah orang tua shikamaru dan ayahnya berlibur ke London selama seminggu dan selama seminggu itu pula mereka melakukannya tanpa istirahat, Shikamaru bahkan tak mengijinkan Ino berpakaian, mereka hanya beristirahat untuk mandi dan makan dan selanjutnya shikamaru kembali menggengjotnya. Ino sangat ingat, ekspresi orang tua shikamaru saat mereka pulang melihat Ino yang tak bisa berjalan dan kamar shikamaru yang berantakan dengan cairan orgasme dimana-mana.

Pernah Ino mencoba menolak namun detik kemudian pertahanannya runtuh saat shikamaru menciumnya. Sakura pernah bertanya kepadanya, apakah shikamaru memiliki hasrat sex yang tinggi. Ino tidak menjawab hanya kembali bertanya kenapa. Sakura bilang hasrat sex seseorang berbanding lurus dengan tingkat IQ-nya yang artinya semakin tinggi tingkat IQ seseorang berarti semakin tinggi kadar sex-nya. Ino tidak tahu benar atau salah, tapi sepertinya itu berlaku untuk shikamaru mengingat di Konoha tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengalahkan kejeniusan kekasihnya. Lagi-lagi Ino tersenyum….

Ooo

"Shika..." Sapa sebuah suara

"Shikamaru" suara itu kembali terdengar

"Nanas" nada suara itu semakin tinggi

...

"RUSA PEMALAS BANGUN BAKA" Teriakan membahana, sontak membuat pemuda yang dari tadi namanya disebut membuka mata. Sejenak netranya, menatap si penghasil suara yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mendokusei, Ino" Lirih sang pemuda, kembali memeluk guling dan menutup mata.

"Jangan tidur lagi, Shika. Aku ingin cerita"

"Hn... cerita saja" Ucap shikamaru, matanya sepertinya kembali akan tertutup

"aku akan pergi" seketika Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya

"kemana? Berapa lama?" tanya shikamaru dengan nada tidak suka. Semenjak Ino menjalani profesinya, gadis itu sudah beberapa kali meninggalkannya dengan alasan perkejaan, hanya beberapa hari namun tetap saja shikamaru tidak tenang menyadari Ino berada jauh darinya. Walau setelah itu, shikamaru benar-benar menghabisi Ino setiap malam minggu hingga Ino harus mengosongkan jadwalnya setiap hari senin.

"London…dua bul-"

"TIDAK, aku tidak mengizinkanmu" shikamaru berucap dengan nada tinggi

"Shika, ini proyek besar dan aku tidak mau menolaknya ….. ini salah satu kesempatanku untuk dikenal sebagai model International" Ucap Ino pelan, kepalanya Ia sandarkan di tubuh shikamaru. Shikamaru menghela nafas keras dan seketika Ino tersenyum

"Mendokusei, kapan kau berangkat?"

"satu minggu lagi"

"beri aku sex terhebat" ucap Shikamaru lalu menaikkan Ino kepangkuannya, Ino dapat merasakan kejantanan shikamaru yang mengeras.

"tapi shika aku-"

"jangan bilang kau lagi dapet, Ino" Ino mengangguk

"kalau begitu puaskan aku dengan mulut dan payudaramu Ino" shikamaru menyeringai, dan langsung mencium Ino sementara tangannya meremas dada ino

"Shik-kyaaaaa" mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas wajib mereka setiap malam minggu.

Ooo

"Shika..." Sapa sebuah suara

"Shikamaru" suara itu kembali terdengar

"Nanas" nada suara itu semakin tinggi

...

"RUSA PEMALAS BANGUN BAKA" Teriakan membahana, sontak membuat pemuda yang dari tadi namanya disebut membuka mata. Sejenak netranya, menatap si penghasil suara yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mendokusei, Ino" Lirih sang pemuda, namun tak seperti biasanya, Ia tak kembali memeluk guling dan menutup mata. Shikamaru langsung menarik Ino, menindihnya, menghadiahi gadis itu dengan sebuah ciuman panjang. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu semenjak 2 bulan lalu, shikamaru sangat merindukan gadisnya.

"Ahhh…ahhh.." desah Ino saat shikamaru mengemut salah satu puting payudaranya, sementara yang lain diremasnya. Pakaian mereka telah lepas dan shikamaru kembali mengecup seluruh tubuhnya pelan dan hati-hati, seakan-akan Ia tengah memeriksa tubuh gadisnya. Ino hanya mendesah, saat bibir shikamaru telah sampai di vaginanya, Ino dapat merasakan sebuah benda hangat memasukinya, mengocok hingga Ia tak tahan lagi dan akhirnya klimaks, klimaks pertamanya setelah 2 bulan.

Bibir shikamaru meninggalkan vaginanya, berpindah ke payudara Ino yang telah mengeras, kembali dicium dan dijilatinya kedua benda Ino secara bergantian, sementara dua jari shikamaru tengah masuk ke tubuh Ino

"Ahhhh….ah….ahhhh" desah Ino, saat kedua jari shikamaru keluar masuk, dengan keras menusuknya hingga Ino kembali klimaks.

"aku sangat mencintaimu Ino" ucap shikamaru, sambil melebarkan kedua paha Ino. Detik kemudian, junior shikamaru telah memasukinya, mereka terdiam dalam beberapa detik hingga shikamaru kembali melumat bibir Ino sambil menggerakan kejantanannya. Desahan Ino tertahan, karena mulutnya yang tengah dikuasai shikamaru. Ciuman keduanya terlepas, shikamaru menarik tubuh Ino hingga Ino berada dipangkuannya dan kembali bergerak.

"shikahhhh" desahan Ino semakin keras, kala shikamaru mempercepat genjotannya dan beberapa detik kemudian keduanya klimaks secara bersamaan. Ino masih mengatur nafas saat menyadari, shikamaru kembali bergerak

"ubah posisi Ino, kau menungging" Ino hanya menuruti shikamaru, Ia dapat merasakan Shikamaru kembali memasukkan kejantanannya dari belakang dan kembali menggengjotnya,

"ahh…ah…shikahhhhh" malam itu hingga esoknya, Ino kembali menjadi miliki shikamaru.

Ooo

"Shika..." Sapa sebuah suara

"Shikamaru" suara itu kembali terdengar

"Nanas" nada suara itu semakin tinggi

...

"RUSA PEMALAS BANGUN BAKA" Teriakan membahana, sontak membuat pemuda yang dari tadi namanya disebut membuka mata. Sejenak netranya, menatap si penghasil suara yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mendokusei, Ino" Lirih sang pemuda, namun tak seperti biasanya, Ia tak kembali memeluk guling dan menutup mata. Shikamaru langsung menarik Ino, menindihnya, menghadiahi gadis itu dengan sebuah ciuman panjang. Tangannya menaikkan baju dan bra Ino, hingga Ia bisa leluasa meremas payudara Ino.

"shikahhh dengar" Ino berucap setengah mendesah, namun shikamaru masih sibuk dengan payudara Ino

"aku menyukai orang lain" Ucap Ino setengah berteriak, Ia dapat merasakan benda yang tadinya mengecup payudara berhenti seketika. Kepala shikamaru terangkat, demi menatap wajah wanita yang dicintainya.

"siapa?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada datar, walaupun shikamaru tengah menatapnya namun Ino tak dapat menebak bagaimana perasaan laki-laki di depannya, datar hanya itu yang ditampakkan wajahnya

"Sasori, photographerku" akhirnya Ino menjawab

"sejak kapan?" shikamaru kembali bertanya, masih dengan nada datar. Ino benar-benar tak menemukan kemarahan ataupun kesedihan dalam wajah shikamaru

"sejak satu bulan yang lalu" Ino kembali menjawab, lalu keduanya terdiam, mata kelam shikamaru tak lagi menatapnya

"dengar, aku selalu ingin mengatakan setiap kita bertemu tapi aku tak bisa, aku tak …. tega….tapi aku juga tak ingin membohongimu shika, aku tak ingin seperti penghianat yang bercinta denganmu tapi hatiku bersama orang lain" benar Ino harus mengatakannya, kata-kata yang seharusnya ia katakan saat pulang dari London, namun hatinya tak bisa, hatinya tak bisa menyakiti laki-laki yang seperti sangat mencintainya, sangat merindukkannya.

Puluhan detik mereka lalui dengan diam, hingga Ino merasakan shikamaru kembali menyentuhnya, tidak, pria itu tidak menyentuhnya. Pria itu memperbaiki pakaian Ino yang berantakan akibat ulahnya

"pergilah" ucap shikamaru

"shika, walau ini berakhir kita masih bisa jadi teman" Ucap Ino, dengan nada yang dipaksakan terdengar ceria

"Hn… pergi" shikamaru kembali berucap, Ino terdiam sesaat dan menyadari bahwa kejantanan shikamaru masih mengeras

"shika, aku bisa menidurkannya untuk yang ter-"

"PERGI" shikamaru tak berteriak, wajahnya juga masih datar tak berekspresi, hanya saja Ino dapat merasakan kemarahan pria itu, dingin, itu yang Ia rasakan. Detik selanjutnya, Ino berjalan keluar, benar-benar meninggalkan shikamaru yang masih duduk terdiam.

.

.

.

.

"jadi ini rasanya dicampakkan" gumam shikamaru, tangannya meremas dadanya yang sesak karena sesuatu, rasanya seperti saat Ia mendapati Ino yang tengah berciuman dengan Sai beberapa tahun lalu, namun kali ini rasanya lebih sakit, lebih sesak.

Shikamaru masih ingat, Ia selalu mengejek Naruto yang tak hentinya mencintai Sakura yang juga sangat mencintai Sasuke dan saat Sakura dan Sasuke jadian, Naruto mengurung dirinya selama seminggu. Tapi Sakura tak pernah membalas cinta Naruto jadi Ia tak bisa dibilang penghianat dan dalam kasus itu tak ada orang yang berstatus dicampakkan.

Sungguh kisah mereka sangat berbeda dengan kisahnya. Lalu apa dalam kisah ini Ino yang bersalah karena telah menghianatinya? Tidak Ino tak bersalah, Ino hanya menuruti hatinya yang tak lagi mencintai shikamaru, Ino hanya menyenangkan hatinya yang tengah bosan dengan shikamaru dan telah menemukan yang lebih baik. Salahkan hati shikamaru yang terlalu memuja Ino, terlalu percaya pada wanita itu hingga tak pernah terbersit di otaknya bahwa suatu hari Ino akan meninggalkannya, suatu hari Ino akan bosan dengannya, suatu hari Ino akan bertemu pria yang lebih baik darinya.

Ingatkan Shikamaru, jika suatu hari Ia kembali mencintai seseorang, Ingatkan untuk tak terlalu mencintai orang itu, ingatkan untuk tak terlalu percaya pada orang itu, ingatkan bahwa ada kemungkinan suatu hari orang itu akan berpaling, ingatkan bahwa Tuhan ada, bahwa bisa saja orang itu bukan jodohnya. Tolong ingatkan, agar rasa sakit yang tengah menderanya tak kembali berulang.

Shikamaru mengumpat keras menyadari salah satu organ tubuh bagian bawahnya masih mengeras dan sungguh, Ia sangat membenci onani. Shikamaru mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelpon seseorang, Ia butuh pelampiasan.

"Kiba, aku butuh bantuan"

Ooo

"Shika..." Sapa sebuah suara

"Shikamaru" suara itu kembali terdengar

"Nanas" nada suara itu semakin tinggi

...

"RUSA PEMALAS BANGUN BAKA" Teriakan membahana, sontak membuat pemuda yang dari tadi namanya disebut membuka mata. Sejenak netranya, menatap si penghasil suara yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mendokusei" Lirih sang pemuda, kembali memeluk guling dan menutup mata.

"INO" shikamaru terbangun dan matanya terbelalak, mendapati wanita yang telah meninggalkan sejak 3 bulan yang lalu tengah berdiri di depannya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Ino?" ucap shikamaru akhirnya, kembali menampakkan ekspresi datar

"aku datang kerumahmu, tapi Bibi bilang kau sudah pindah ke apartmen jadi aku ke sini. Aku sudah beberapa kali memencet bel, tapi kau pasti tertidur jadi aku iseng memasukkan tanggal lahirmu dan berhasil" Ucap Ino, cerewet seperti biasa, seakan Ia telah lupa apa yang telah terjadi dengan pria di depannya 3 bulan yang lalu.

"kita bisa jadi teman, shika" Ino kembali berucap, menyadari bahwa pria di depannya masih terdiam.

"Mendokusei, Ino. Aku mau mandi" Ino hanya tersenyum, akuamarinnya menatap setiap pergerakan shikamaru, mulai dari pria itu menyibak selimut hingga pria itu menutup kamar mandi dan Ino kembali tersenyum.

Ino mengakui kenyataan bahwa Ia kehilangan Shikamaru. Satu bulan setelah putus, Ia menikmati hubungannya dengan Sasori, Ia menikmati kebersamaan mereka di lokasi pemotretan, Ia merasa benar-benar bahagia. Sasori memperlakukannya sangat berbeda dengan Shikamaru, Sasori akan merayunya, melontarkan beberapa pujian yang membuatnya tersipu. Sasori tidak membatasi pakaian yang harus dipakai Ino dihadapan publik, bahkan semakin seksi pakaian Ino maka sasori semakin bangga. Sasori sangat mendukung program diet Ino, sementara Shikamaru kerap kali memarahinya karena program diet itu, yah mereka sangat berbeda.

Dua bulan setelah putus, Ino mulai menyadari rasa kehilangannya. Ia rindu suara pria nanas itu, Ia rindu sikap protektif shikamaru, bahkan Ia tak menutupi kenyataan bahwa Ia sangat merindukan ciuman shikamaru. Namun Ino tetap mengabaikan dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanya gejala-gejala proses peralihan, peralihan hatinya dari Shikamaru ke Sasori. Memasuki 3 bulan, rindu Ino semakin menjadi-jadi. Berkali-kali Ino mendatangi kampus Shikamaru, berharap dapat melihat wajah pria itu, namun nihil Ia tak pernah melihat Shikamaru. Berkali-kali Ino mendatangi taman yang biasa shikamaru jadikan tempat tidur, namun pria itu juga tak ada di sana. Akhirnya, Ino memberanikan diri bertamu di rumah shikamaru dan disambut baik oleh Ibu shikamaru. Ibu Shikamaru menyayangkan hubungan mereka yang berakhir dan Ino hanya bisa tersenyum, dan berkata Ia ingin kembali berteman dengan Shikamaru seperti dulu.

Suara pintu terbuka, membuyarkan Ino dari pikirannya, tampak Shikamaru dengan kaos biru dan celana jeans pendek yang sesaat membuat Ino terpana.

"kau memasak?" tanya shikamaru, menyadari di meja makannya telah tertata beberapa makanan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino, shikamaru duduk dan mulai menyendok beberapa makanan, tidur dari pagi hingga sore membuatnya kelaparan.

"bagaimana?" tanya Ino, saat shikamaru tengah mengunyah masakannya

"Ini lumayan, seingatku kau tak bisa memasak?" tanya Shikamaru, masih sambil mengunyah makanannya

"Sasori bilang, aku harus bisa memasak jadi aku bisa memasak di apartmennya" Ino menjawab, sementara shikamaru hanya menganggukan kepala dan kembali makan. Ada sedikit rasa sedih di hati Ino, menyadari shikamaru tak memberikan respon berarti terhadap jawabannya.

Acara makan selesai, mereka telah berpindah ke ruang tamu, Shikamaru menyalakan televisi dan mulai berganti chanel, mencari program yang Ia suka

"aku tak pernah melihatmu di kampus?" Ino membuka suara dan shikamaru menatapnya heran

"aku beberapa kali menemani sakura bertemu Sasuke di fakulltasmu dan aku tak pernah melihatmu shika" ucap Ino akhirnya, mana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia dengan sengaja berkunjung ke kampus Shikamaru hanya untuk bertemu shikamaru.

"aku sudah lulus dan aku sudah bekerja di perusahaan Ayah" ucapan shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain di otak Ino. Detik kemudian mereka kembali terdiam, hanya ada suara TV yang menggema di ruangan tersebut hingga Ino menyadari sebuah bungkusan di bawah meja.

"shika, kau merokok?" tanya Ino dengan nada tinggi, tanganya meraih bungkusan putih yang masih berisi beberapa batang

"hanya sesekali, saat sedang stress" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada datar, matanya masih berfokus ke TV

"tunggu, jangan bilang minuman yang ada di kulkas itu adalah bir" Ino kembali bertanya, saat membuka kulkas shikamaru ia mendapai beberapa botol minuman aneh yang tak dikenalnya

"Ino, aku sudah 20 tahun" Shikamaru kembali menjawab, demi mendapati akumarin Ino yang tengah menatapnya tajam

"rokok dan minuman akan membuatmu cepat mati, shika" Ino menasehati, sementara shikamaru hanya tersenyum, tidak, shikamaru tidak tersenyum, pria itu menyeringai. Sejak kapan shikamaru tersenyum seperti itu? Tanya Ino dalam hati.

"cepat atau lambat semua orang akan mati" Ino baru kembali akan mendebatnya sebelum bunyi ponsel shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Hn Kiba, kau sudah mendapatkannya?" shikmaru berucap di telepon, sementara Ino masih menatapnya tajam.

"kau akan pergi?" tanya Ino ketika pria itu mematika ponselnya.

"Hn tunggu disini, aku ganti baju dulu" tanpa menjawab, shikamaru meninggalkan Ino dan kembali dengan kemeja hitam yang lengangnya is gulung sampai siku, sementara celana jeans pendeknya telah berganti dengan celana jeans panjang biru, sungguh Shikamaru terlihat sangat tampan.

"kita mau ke mana?" Ino kembali bertanya, sambil mengikuti shikamaru yang terus berwajalan menuju lift.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang" jawab shikamaru, keduanya telah berada dalam lift

"lalu kau mau ke mana?" keduanya telah keluar dari lift, mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir

"aku ada urusan dengan Kiba" shikamaru tengah memasuki mobilnya diikuti Ino di sampingnya

"aku ikut" ucap Ino, sambil memasang seatbelt

"Mendokusei Ino"

"Shika, ini malam minggu. Di rumah tak ada siapapun, ayahku sedang ada di singapur lalu Sasori juga ada pemotretan di Prancis. Aku tak suka sendiri, lagipula aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Kiba" Ucap Ino panjang lebar

"Mendokusei Ino" gumam Shikamaru, lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Ooo

"Shika..." Sapa sebuah suara

"Shikamaru" suara itu kembali terdengar

"Nanas" nada suara itu semakin tinggi

...

"Mendokusei Ino, seharusnya aku mengantarkanmu pulang" shikamaru masih berjalan di tengah hiruk pikuk manusia yang tengah bergoyang

"Shika, untuk apa kau ke tempat ini?" Ino bertanya dengan suara keras, tangannya menggenggam erat ujung kemeja shikamaru, agar Ia tak kehilangan jejak pria itu. Akumarin Ino memandang tempat yang baru saja Ia datangi, hanya ada sedikit pencahayan di tempat itu, suara music keras menggema di telinga Ino, puluhan manusia yang tengah bergoyang membuat Ino pusing. Ino bukannya tak tahu ini tempat apa, Sasori beberapa kali mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Ino juga beberapa kali datang bersama teman-teman modelnya tapi Sejak kapan seorang shikamaru datang ke tempat seperti ini? seingat Ino, pria itu tak suka dengan keramaian apalagi music keras.

Langkah shikamaru berhenti di depan sebuah meja bar, tampak Kiba tengah bercanda dengan beberapa wanita berpakaian seksi

"hey shika, dia ada di tempat biasa" ucap kiba begitu melihat shikamaru

"Ino tunggulah di sini, kau bisa pesan apapun. Kalau kau bosan, kau boleh pulang dengan Kiba" ucap shikamaru lalu berpaling ke Kiba

"jangan beri dia yang kadar alkoholnya tinggi, antar dia pulang kalau aku lama" shikamaru menyerahkan kunci mobilnya ke Kiba dan baru akan pergi sebelum menyadari bahwa ujung kemejanya masih ditarik seseorang

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino, shikamaru tak mungkin kan meninggalkannya sendiri di sini

"Ino, aku ada urusan. Di sini ada Kiba, dia akan menjagamu" Shikamaru melepaskan tangan Ino dari kemejanya dan berbalik meninggalkan Ino yang menatapnya nanar. Akumarin itu masih menatap shikamaru, hingga pria itu masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Hey Ino, kau masih mau di sini atau ku antar pulang" suara Kiba membuat akuamarin Ino berpaling

"aku akan menunggu shikamaru" Ino duduk dan mulai memesan beberapa minuman beralkohol rendah

"kau yakin akan menunggunya, dia akan selesai paling cepat jam 2 pagi" Ino mengernyit heran

"memangnya apa yang dilakukan shikamaru?"

"jadwal rutin shikamaru setiap malam minggu" jawab Kiba santai. Tak banyak yang tahu tentang hubungan Shikamaru dan Ino karena mereka mulai berpacaran saat masuk kelas 3 dan shikamaru bukan orang yang ingin mengumbar hubungannya, salah satu orang yang tidak mengetahuinya adalah Kiba.

"maksudmu?"

"Kurasa mungkin shikamaru stress karena harus jadi direktur di usia muda jadi Ia butuh pelampiasan, setiap malam minggu shikamaru datang ke sini"

"pelampiasan apa? Untuk apa shikamaru datang ke sini?"

"sex" satu ucapan Kiba membuat tubuhnya menegang

"sejak kapan?" Ino berusaha menjaga nada suaranya

"tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi si pemalas itu terlalu pemilih. Ia hanya mau meniduri gadis berambut pirang dan Oh gadis itu harus sepertimu Ino. Awalnya Ia memintaku, mencarikan gadis berambut pirang, berwajah barbie, dan matanya harus berwarna biru tapi itu sangat susah" tubuh Ino semakin menegang, matanya memanas

"hei apa sebenarnya shikamaru menginginkanmu Ino, tapi Ia tak bisa jadi berusaha mencari yang mirip denganmu. Aku bercanda, Ino" Kiba kembali bersuara, sambil tertawa.

"aku …. mau pulang"

Ooo

"Shika..." Sapa sebuah suara

"Shikamaru" suara itu kembali terdengar

"Nanas" nada suara itu semakin tinggi

...

"RUSA PEMALAS BANGUN BAKA" Teriakan membahana, sontak membuat pemuda yang dari tadi namanya disebut membuka mata. Sejenak netranya, menatap si penghasil suara yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mendokusei, kau datang lagi Ino" Lirih sang pemuda, kembali memeluk guling dan menutup mata.

"cepat bangun, Shika. Ini sudah sore" ucap Ino lalu menyibak selimut shikamaru hingga terpaksa shikamaru bangun dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Ino tak tahu harus merasakan apa di satu sisi ia sakit menyadari dengan mudahnya shikamaru tidur dengan wanita lain, namun di sisi lain Ino senang karena pria itu hanya meniduri wanita yang mirip dengannya, bukannya itu berarti shikamaru masih mengingnkannya. Mungkin Kiba benar, shikamaru menginginkannya namun Ia tak bisa sehingga mencari sosok dirinya dalam diri wanita lain. Tapi untuk apa Ino senang? Bukankah dirinya tak lagi mencintai shikamaru? Oh Tuhan, Ino sendiri tak mengetahui isi hatinya.

Ino menghentikan pikirannya, begitu menyadari shikamaru berjalan mendekat, rasanya seperti dejavu, kejadian minggu lalu terulang kembali.

"kau masak lagi?" shikamaru duduk dan mulai menyendok makanan

"tidak ini dari Bibi. Bibi tahu aku ingin berkunjung ke sini, jadi Ia menitipkan beberapa makanan" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum, akuamarin Ino menatap gerak gerik shikamaru, saat pria itu mengunyah, saat pria itu menelang makanannya, dan saat pria itu minum.

"kau tak makan?" shikamaru bertanya, menyadari bahwa gadis itu tak menyentuh sedikitpun makanan yang dibawanya

"aku diet" shikamaru hanya menganggukkan kepala dan kembali melanjutkan makan. Kenapa? Kenapa shikamaru tak menegurnya? Ino rindu saat shikamaru memarahinya, menyuruhnya makan, bahkan pernah shikamaru menyuapinya dari mulut ke mulut hanya agar gadis itu berhenti berdiet.

"apa Sasori belum pulang?" shikamaru bersuara, Ia telah menyelesaikan makannya

"sudah, dia sudah ada di Konoha" Ino menjawab sambil merapikan piring bekas makan shikamaru. Sementara pria itu menatapnya heran, terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu namun tak jadi, Ia memutuskan berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil menenteng laptopnya.

"apa kau akan ke tempat Kiba lagi?" Ino memecah keheningan di antara keduanya, sedari tadi Ino hanya terdiam sambil membaca novel yang Ia temukan di meja shikamaru sementara pria itu sibuk dengan laptopnya Tunggu, sejak kapan Shikamaru gemar membaca novel.

"Shika, ini novel siapa?" Ino bertanya lagi, shikamaru menatap sekilas novel yang dipegang Ino lalu kembali ke laptopnya

"Temari" Ino tahu temari, gadis itu gadis yang berasal dari Suna dan Ino tahu Temari pernah menyukai shikamaru, apa mereka kembali bersama. Tunggu temari berambut pirang, apakah Shikamaru akan tidur dengan Temari.

"apa kau dan Temari pacaran?" Ino memberanikan diri bertanya

"dia rekan kerjaku" jawab shikamaru, detik kemudian Ia menutup laptopnya.

"Ino, ini sudah malam, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" shikamaru berjalan menuju kamarnya, berniat ganti baju namun terhenti saat Ia menyadari bahwa Ino mengikutinya ke kamar dan menutup pintu

"apa kau akan ke tempat Kiba lagi?" tanya Ino dengan nada tinggi namun shikamaru hanya terdiam

"Shika, aku bukannya tak suka, tapi kau tak boleh sex sembarangan seperti itu, kau har-"

"apa kau cemburu?" suara shikamaru memotong kata-kata Ino, shikamaru berjalan mendekati ino yang masih berdiam diri di depan pintu

"katakan, kenapa tak boleh?" tubuh Ino menegang, shikamaru begitu dekat dengannya

"mereka tak aman, shika. Mereka mungkin saja sudah tidur dengan pria berpenyakitan dan bisa saja itu menular" ucap Ino dengan nada terbata-bata, pria di depannya hanya menyeringai, tangannya bergerak menyusuri rambut pirang Ino.

"menurutmu siapa yang membuatku seperti ini Ino? Menurutmu siapa yang membuatku terbiasa melakukan sex setiap malam minggu? Siapa yang membuat libidoku selalu naik setiap malam minggu? Kau tahu, aku bahkan tak bisa klimaks jika perempuan yang kutiduri tidak berambut pirang sepertimu" Shikamaru tidak menangis, suaranya tidak serak, wajahnya juga masih datar namun Ino dapat merasakah kepedihan dari setiap kata-katanya. Ino tak tahu sejak kapan akuamarinnya telah berair, pipinya tengah basah

"maaf ….hiks….maaf….shika" isak ino, kedua tangannya melingkar di tubuh shikamaru, tubuhnya Ia sandarkan di dada pria itu.

"sudahlah Ino, ini sudah berakhir" shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya, mata kelamnya menatap akuamarin Ino, lalu ia mengusap pelan pipi gadis itu yang basah dan memaksakan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Keduanya masih saling bertatapan, hingga Ino mengalungkan tanganya ke leher shikamaru dan mengecup bibir pria itu

"Ino" suara shikamaru serak, lalu perlahan bibir keduanya kembali bertemu, hanya menempel hingga shikamaru bergerak menghisap bibir atas Ino dan Ino menghisap bibir bawah shikamaru. Detik-detik mereka lalui dengan saling melumat, menghisap dan menjilat bibir masing-masing. Shikamaru mendorong tubuh Ino merapat ke pintu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Bibir shikamaru telah turun ke leher gadis itu dan baru akan menggigitnya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya

"Shika, kau di dalam" ucap suara itu sambil mengetuk, seketika kegiatan keduanya berhenti. Ino mengusap pelan saliva di sekitar mulutnya dan memperbaiki rambutnya. Sementara pria di depannya, mengancingi beberapa kancing kemeja yang tanpa sadar telah Ino lepas, Ino dapat melihat wajah shikamaru yang memerah dan mata shikamaru yang telah tertutup kabut nafsu dan Ino takkan meninggalkan Shikamaru dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Itu temari" ucap shikamaru lalu membuka pintu

"Hey" ucap gadis pirang berkuncir empat begitu shikamaru membuka pintu diikuti Ino di belakannya.

"aku sudah mengirimkan datanya ke emailmu" ucap shikamaru, sementara tatapan temari berfokus pada gadis pirang di belakang shikamaru

"Ini Ino, kau tentu mengenalnya"shikamaru kembali bersuara, Oh tak bisakah salah satu gadis pirang ini pergi, shikamaru harus menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Iya, shikamaru aku ke sini ingin mengambil novelku yang terti-" Ino segera menyodorkannya sebuah novel dengan tatapan menyuruhnya segera pulang

"aku juga membeli beberapa bahan makanan, aku bisa memasakanmu makan malam" ucap temari, wajahnya menampakan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan. Shikamaru terdiam, otak jenius memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang tak akan menyakiti kedua gadis di depannya. Mulutnya baru akan terbuka, sebelum gadis pirang lain bersuara

"maaf, sabaku-san tapi shika sudah makan jadi sebaiknya Anda membawa bahan makanan itu kembali" Ucap dengan nada dingin dan menyindir, Ia benar-benar tak suka dengan keberadaan gadis di depannya

"maaf, tapi kau siapa shikamaru?" Temari menjawab dengan nada tak kalah dingin

"aku pacarnya, Oh tidak aku calon istrinya" jawaban Ino, sedikit membuat tubuh shikamaru menegang

"jangan bohong, yamanaka-san seluruh dunia tahu, kau sudah punya kekasih, akasuna Sasori"

"mungkin belum tersebar, tapi tunggulah beberap hari kau akan mendengar beritanya di media" lalu tanpa berkata-kata lagi temari pergi, meninggalkan keduanya terdiam.

"ayo Ino, aku antarkan kau pulang" shikamaru berjalan keluar dan langkahnya terhenti saat ino kembali bersuara

"lalu kau akan ke tempat kiba lagi" Ino berucap dengan nada tajam, shikamaru kembali berjalan mendekati gadis itu, mata kelamnya menatap akuamarin Ino

"iya, shika. Aku cemburu, aku tak suka kau tidur dengan perempuan lain, aku tak suka kau dekat dengan perempuan lain, aku tak suka kau mengabaikanku, aku tak suka kau tak memperhatikanku" Ino berteriak dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Ino, tapi kau-"

"aku tak tahu, shika. Aku hanya tak suka, aku merindukanmu shika, aku rindu kau memarahiku, aku rindu kau menasehatiku, aku rindu ciumanmu, aku rindu..hiks..hiks…" Ino terduduk dengan wajah penuh air mata sementara shikamaru sedikit kaget dengan perkataan ino, tapi bagaimana jika Shikamaru kembali menerimanya dan Ino kembali pergi. Oh sungguh, Shikamaru tak ingin merasakan rasa sakit lagi, rasa sakit dicampakkan, sungguh itu benar-benar sakit. Detik selanjutnya, shikamaru melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari ino sebelum salah satu kakinya dipeluk seseorang

"hiks….hikss ….jangan …pergi…shika" masih dengan penuh air mata, Ino mengeratkan pelukannya di kaki shikamaru.

"berhenti mencari diriku di tubuh pelacur-pelacur pirang itu. Aku di sini untukmu" shikamaru masih tak bersuara dan ino masih terisak dalam tangisnya

"beri aku kesempatan lagi, Shika. Kali ini, aku janji….aku takkan pergi" Ino kembali bersuara, dan tubuhnya menegang saat tangan shikamaru menepuk pelan kepalanya

"buktikan Ino …. Berhentilah jadi model dan kembali padaku" ucap shikamaru, pria itu dapat merasakan pelukan dikakinya meregang. Shikamaru tersenyum sinis, benar, yang dirasakan Ino hanya rasa bosan sesaat terhadap Sasori dan gadis itu tak mungkin ingin menukar karirnya dengan seseorang seperti shikamaru. Shikamaru kembali melangkah kakinya dan kembali terhenti saat ujung kemejanya ditarik seseorang

"aku akan berhenti" mata shikamaru terbelalak

"aku akan berhenti jadi model" sesaat taka da yang bersuara, hingga tubuh shikamaru ia rendahkan menyamai posisi gadis itu

"aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, shika" seulas senyum tampak di wajah Ino yang masih basah. Shikamaru segera menghapus air mata Ino, bibirnya mengecup kedua mata Ino secara bergantian, lalu turun kehidung Ino dan berakhir di bibir ino. Masih dalam posisi berciuman, shikamaru membawa Ino masuk ke kamarnya

"kau pasti tahu Ino, sekali aku memulai aku tak mungkin berhenti sampai aku puas" Ucap shikamaru saat merebahkan Ino di kasurnya

"kau tahu shika, aku belum pernah klimaks sejak 3 bulan lalu" balas Ino, membuat mata shikamaru kembali terbelalak

"maksudmu, kau dan Sasori tak pernah…"

"beberapa kali Sasori ingin menyentuhku, tapi aku selalu menolak karena yang terbayang adalah wajahmu" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum, tangannya mengusap wajah pria di atasnya, mulai dari rambut, mata, hidung hingga bibir shikamaru. Shikamaru mengecup tangan itu, lalu berganti ke tangan yang lain. Shikamaru kembali ke bibir ino, di awali dengan ciuman lebut yang lama kelamaan menjadi memanas saat shikamaru memasukan lidahnya.

Entah kapan keduanya sudah polos tanpa pakaian, bibir shikamaru mengecup seluruh tubuh Ino, sesekali menggigitnya hingga tanpak warna kemerahan. Bibir shikamaru berakhir di payudara Ino, mengecup pelang salah satunya, sementara yang lain Ia remas dengan tangan kirinya.

"arhh…oh…ooohhhh…sshihkahhh" Ino mendesah hebat saat kedua jari shikamru menyodok vaginanya, bergerak cepat, sungguh Ino tak tahan mendapat serangan di tiga titik sekaligus, detik kemudian ia klimaks. Shikamaru tersenyum, menyadari betapa cepatnya gadis itu klimaks. Shikamaru kembali mencium Ino, kejantanan ia gesekan ke bibir vagina Ino membuat Ino mendesah hebat.

"shika cepat masukkan" mohon ino dengan wajah sayu, shikamaru semakin menyeringai, kepala berpindah ke bagian bawah tubuh ino, ia lebarkan kedua paha itu hingga vagina Ino yang basah terlihat jelas.

"Ohhhhhh Shiiiiiihhh…kahh" jerit Ino saat lidah shikamaru menjilat klitorisnya, menggigit pelan daging kecil itu kemudian memasukinya. Lidah shikamaru bergerak pelan dalam tubuh Ino, ia jilat seluruh cairan Ino dan kembali memanjakan lubang Ino dengan lidahnya.

"aku hampir…" seketika shikamaru berhenti membuat Ino memekik kesal. Shikamaru hanya tertawa lalu membalikkan posisi mereka hingga Shikamaru berada dibawah dengan Ino di atasnya. Dengan susah payah, Ino memasukkan penis shikamaru ke vaginanya. Ino langsung menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun dalam tempo cepat sebisa yang ia lakukan, tangan Shika pun meremas aktif kedua payudara Ino. Ino semakin mempercepat gerakannya dibantu Shikamaru yang turut menggerakan badannya agar juniornya semakin dalam menusuk Ino.

"Ohhhhhh….shikahhhhh" jerit Ino yang menandakan kedua tengah klimaks. Sejenak keduanya berhenti hingga Ino merasakan tubuhnya terangkat keluar dari kamar, shikamaru merebahkan tubuh Ino di meja makan dan langsung menggengjot vagina Ino

"ahhhh …..ah…ah…" Ino mendesah hebat saat pergerakan shikamaru semakin cepat dan keras, ia baru akan klimaks sebelum pria itu mencabut penisnya dan menyuruhnya berbalik. Tanpa aba-aba Shikamaru langsung memasukan juniornya kedalam vagina Ino yang tampak merah dari belakang. Shikamaru langsung menggenjot juniornya dengan brutal, melihat payudara Ino yang menggantung liar ia langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan meremas kuat. Ino tak kuat untuk mendesah.

"Shikauhhhh…assshh…ooohhh…aahh..aahhh..ahhh.." dan keduanya pun klimaks. Akuamarin Ino kembali menatap lekat mata kelam Shikamaru, dan tanpa membuang waktu pria itu langsung melahap dengan nafsu bibir merah Ino, tak lupa kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas kedua payudara Ino, sesekali dipelintirnya kedua putting Ino. Ino pun tak mau kalah, dikeluarkannya junior Shikamaru dari vaginanya lalu dikocoknya dengan kuat oleh tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya mendorong kepala pria itu untuk tetap mencium bibirnya semakin dalam. Shikamaru ingin berteriak karena sensasi yang diberikan Ino pada juniornya hingga Ia lepaskan bibir Ino

"kau ingin menggodaku huh" ancam shikamaru diiringi dengan seringainya, dimasukkannya kembali juniornya ke vagina Ino lalu Ia sodok dengan keras dan cepat hingga Ino akan klimaks dan shikamaru memperlambat tusukannya

"faaaster…ahhh…shikahhhh….faster" shikamaru mengabaikan desahan Ino, ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke ruang tamu masih dengan kedua tubuh saling menyatu dan duduk di sofa dengan posisi Ino dipangkuannya menghadapnya

"dapatkan sendiri klimaksmu, Ino" ucap Shikamaru, tubuhnya Ia sandarkan di sofa, mata kelamnya menatap Ino yang tengah bergerak dengan wajah yang tersiksa. Shikamaru membantu Ino dengan bergerak berlawanan, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk meremas payudara ino, mulut shikamaru kembali menyumbat mulut Ino hingga Ia tak dapat mendesah. Beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan posisi itu, hingga Ino merasakan junior shikamaru membesar dan keduanya pun klimaks. Ino masih mengatur nafasnya, hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya berbaring dan shikamaru kembali menggenjot juniornya

"ahhhh…ah…ah…"

.

.

.

.

"Ohhhh…Ohhhh….sshikahhh…." untuk kesekian kalinya ke duanya kembali klimaks.

"kau masih sanggup, ino?" shikamaru bertanya, tangannya mengusap pelan rambut pirang Ino yang lepek karena keringat. Ino menggeleng

"Ini sudah pagi, aku lelah, shika" Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pelan kening Ino, Ia lalu membaringkan badannya di sebelah Ino tanpa melepas kontak mereka dan memeluk Ino yang ada dihadapannya.

END


End file.
